King Dice
(em português: Rei Dado) é um homem de cabeça de dado que atua como o braço direito do The Devil e o antagonista secundário de Cuphead. Ele também atua como um porteiro entre as ilhas de tinta. King Dice é visto no palco no nível All Bets are Off. Em vez de lutar contra ele de imediato, um mínimo de quatro subchefes devem ser derrotados para combater o próprio King Dice. Na música Die House ele é interpretado por Alana Bridgewater. Por um período desconhecido, King Dice serviu como o gerente imoral do casino do Diabo. Ele aparece pela primeira vez quando Cuphead e Mugman estão em uma série de jogos de azar, comentando que eles aparentemente não podem perder. Ele então se inclina e sorri quando O Diabo entra em cena e oferece uma aposta em suas almas. Depois que os irmãos são colocados em dívida, King Dice é enviado para garantir que eles completem o acordo bloqueando a passagem para as outras áreas da Ilha de Tinta. Uma vez que Cuphead e Mugman coletam todos os contratos de almas na Inkwell Isle Two e passam na segunda Casa da Morte, King Dice e o Diabo têm uma conversa sobre seu sucesso. Embora admitindo que os irmãos estão fazendo um bom trabalho, King Dice afirma que ele acredita que eles estão planejando alguma coisa, embora o Diabo assegure-lhe que, se eles tentarem lhe trair, ele estará preparando. Depois que Cuphead e Mugman coletam os contratos finais, King Dice os confronta no Cassino do Diabo. Inicialmente, elogiando-os por concluir com êxito o acordo, ele afirma com raiva que seu sucesso o fez perder uma aposta e que eles vão jogar um "jogo" antes de ir até o Diabo. King Dice não é mais visto após ser derrotado. King Dice é um humanoide alto com uma cabeça de dado. Ele usa luvas brancas, sapatos roxos e um terno roxo com um gravata borboleta roxa. Ele também tem um bigode e olhos verdes (que são realçados sempre que ele age de forma perversa). King Dice é um indivíduo extremamente desprezível, manipuladora e de confiabilidade duvidosa. Enquanto age normalmente de forma relaxada e alegre (porém de uma maneira sádica), em contrapartida ele pode ser extremamente cruel quando quer, como quando ele pune o Sr. Wheezy esmagando-o com o seu sapato após perder para Cuphead e Mugman. Muito arrogante e confiante em si mesmo, King Dice acredita que ninguém pode mexer com ele e que ele pode facilmente derrotar qualquer um que bata de frente com ele, o que finalmente leva à sua derrota. Devido à sua natureza, ele é desprezível por muitos residentes da Inkwell Isle, e incluindo o The Devil, que o vê secretamente como inútil e orgulhoso de que os irmãos seriam incapazes de derrotá-lo. Inkwell Isle One= |-|Inkwell Isle Two= |-|Inkwell Isle Three= *Ele é o primeiro chefe que não possui um nível de dificuldade simples. *King Dice parece ser um personagem de contraste para Cuphead e Mugman, já que os três são humanoides que estão participando de jogos de azar. Cuphead e Mugman agem de maneira mais inocente e usam roupas simples enquanto King Dice age de forma mais arrogante e usa um smoking. *Em sua música, King Dice refere-se a si mesmo como o "Sr. King Dice", o que é interessante porque os únicos dois personagens a serem referidos como "Sr." no jogo são o Sr. Wheezy e o Sr. Chimes, dois de seus subordinados que podem ser combatidos em seu cassino. **O nome King pode não ser um título, mas, na verdade, seu primeiro nome. *É possível ficar atrás da mão de King Dice enquanto ele está atacando na fase final. Isso permitirá que o jogador não seja atingido pelos cartões. Mas isso só funcionará caso o jogador acerte com qual mão ele irá atacar. *Há um erro no jogo onde ele "congela", tornando-o completamente vulnerável e facilitando a luta. *Dependendo das ações do jogador, King Dice é o chefe com o maior número de fases no jogo e o terceiro que têm servos que lutam individualmente em cada fase. **King Dice e seus servos totalizam 10 fases, o que é o dobro da quantidade que Djimmi o Grande têm, que são 5 fases. **Ainda dependendo das ações do jogador, King Dice pode ser considerado o chefe com uma batalha mais longa, considerando que todos os subchefes do cassino são seus servos. *A citação da tela de morte de King Dice faz menção a um truque usado em jogos de dados em cassinos, onde o jogador deve posicionar os dados antes de jogá-los e fazer o arremesso num ângulo definido. en:King Dice es:King Dice ru:Кинг Дайс Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inkwell Hell Categoria:Don't Deal with the Devil Categoria:Cuphead